


Wonderful Tonight

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian smiled, accepted it, and tried to purge the feeling that this wasn't his high school prom, nor his junior high school dances. It was his life. At thirty-five. With Justin.





	Wonderful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

It was one of those extremely rare, never-happens-in-a-million-years kind of situations. Justin certainly never thought he would be in the midst of witnessing an event such as this, but when you lived with someone, declared your love, and basically decided that you would be with that guy for the rest of your life, you figured it would happen sooner or later. Justin leaned back against the countertop, his eyes not able to believe the event taking place in front of him. 

Brian was nervous.

His bare feet paced back and forth, a cigarette loosely fitting between his lips every five seconds or so. Brian's black dress shirt was unbuttoned, his god-like specimen of a chest tempting the man who stood in front of him, telepathically trying to calm him down. It was weird, how on strange occasions such as this one, that in lieu of his own voice rambling off inside his mind it was Justin's, calming the free-flowing blood in his veins moving to the throbbing pulse in his head. Someday he would tell Justin that, but not now. Now, he needed to learn how to be a dick-loving, ass-licking goddamn fucking queer again. This scene was too lesbianic for his liking.

''Bri, don't you think that you're overreacting a bit? It's not that big a deal."

Leave it to him to say something like that. What the fuck did he know about business?

''Oh, so you think this is a high-fucking-school merger, do you Sunshine? Well, it's not. I have to show up at my client's house tonight, my fucking partner in tow, to prove to Donald or whateverthefuck his name is that yes, I am in fact in a relationship, and yes, I am the owner of my own firm. But no, this asswipe doesn't believe me, wants me to perform like a street hustler in front of him and his family and prove that I'm competent enough to handle his campaign for the Pittsburgh Museum of Art. Don't ask me why he wants you there, but he does, and luckily you're fuckin brilliant in the art scene, so you are my backup."

"When have I not been?"

Justin smirked and casually walked over to his freaked-out partner. He forced Brian to stop pacing, put out his umpteenth cigarette, and look down at him.

"Now. It's my turn to ask you. Brian, listen to me. Are you listening?"

Fucker. 

He nodded, returned the smirk. How he adored the calculating mind of his partner.

Justin smiled. His sandblasted jeans were a dark color and contrasted vastly from the color of his pale white skin. He wore a grey short-sleeve button up. Brian thought he looked fuckin amazing.

"Good. Now, we are going to go to Matthew Donald's house tonight. We are going to be ourselves, and by that I mean we are going to do what we normally do, act how we normally act. Just because some guy wants you to be presentable for his new campaign does not mean you need to change. We are going to come home and celebrate your victory. Tomorrow morning, Sunday, we are going to stay in bed until twelve and continue our fuck-fest. Tonight I will climb on top of you and enter you, make you moan and scream and come all over my stomach while I do the same inside you. You will like it. You will want more. But first we need to button you up, brush your hair and slip on your Pradas, because now you have to go whup some ass, and not mine."

No words for that. None at all. He was speechless for the second time in his life, the first being the second he knew that he would take Justin back. The fucker was strong and persistent and gave him a kick in the balls when he needed it. Tonight, he really needed it.

Clearing his throat and placing a soft kiss on Justin's lips, Brian opened his eyes, removed his lips from Justin's soft mouth and took action. His fingers buttoned up his shirt. He moved to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, styled his hair to his liking, and zipped up his boots. Meeting Justin by the door, Brian set the alarm and walked with Justin to the car.

In front of Donald's house, Brian gave Justin's hand a quick squeeze, removed it, and placed an index finger on the doorbell. They were greeted by, presumably, Mrs. Donald.

"Hello! You two must be Brian and Justin. Welcome, welcome!"

Justin smiled at her. Brian's face remained unchanged, he stared straight ahead as if she weren't there at all. Justin leaned over and nudged him sharply in the ribs. A smile magically appeared on his face. Their hostess moved to the side to let them in.  
Sitting down after having shaken Donald's hand, the two sat down together on the couch, legs crossed, looking extremely professional and completely gorgeous at the same time. That was their effect on the population of the planet: looking like they belonged together. Pleasing to the eye.

After a while, Brian became comfortable. He leaned in close to Justin, his hand closing in around his ear.

"I wanna do you. Now."

Justin's skin chilled immediately. Brian's hand remained on the back of his neck, smoothing the skin and the nape, some of his long blond streaks encased in Brian's right hand. He was game. Justin stood up, excused himself to the bathroom. Walking into the other room, Justin turned, stuck his tounge out, slowly licked his lips in a circular motion, a hand unbuttoning the first button on his shirt. As Justin disappeared, Brian tried to wipe the grin off his face, but he couldn't.

Returning from the bathroom, the pair sat back down again, satiated, satisfied, and un-romantically in love with each other. They didn't care if anyone in the room noticed Justin's creeping blushes or Brian's roaming hands; up and down his back as he spoke, laced together when they held private conversations, thinking no one was staring at them.

The hour was getting late, and as Justin was slipping his tan peacoat on Donald motioned for Brian to come to him. Giving Justin a brief glance he walked over. Unsure and surprised at what would happen next.

"Brian. First of all, thank you, and thank Justin for coming tonight. It was great to see you in a more open and intimate way."

Brian smiled. If only he knew how intimate...

"It would be my pleasure, and honor, to have Kinnetic back the Pittsburgh Museum of Art."

Inside his mind, fists were flung into the air, charging their call to victory. He scored. Justin flashed him a smile as Brian walked over to him and picked him up, twirled him around and kissed him.

"When I take charge, you get major accounts. It all works out."

Brian nodded breathlessly, he wanted get Justin something indulgent and seductive to wear to bed tonight. 

Buckling themselves in, Brian started the Vette and turned, rather, didn't turn, at the exit for their street.

"Where are we going?"

Justin looked at him quizically. Babylon was the other way, this exit led to...

"The mall? Brian, it's ten-thirty. What's open at ten-thirty?"

It wasn't the mall Brian stopped in front of...

Opening Justin's door, Justin stepped out and was whisked into a store by Brian.

"This is a... men's lingerie store?"

Shushing him, Brian let Justin step inside first. He curled an arm around his waist and leaned in close.

"Get anything you want. As long as it's sexy, and comfortable. But then again, a brown paper bag could look sexy on you."

The words out of his mouth sometimes blew him away. Justin leaned in to hug Brian, kiss his neck, until Brian sauntered off to another section of the store.

What to buy, what to buy. The possibilites were endless. Justin saw vibrating wireless thongs, silky lace corsets, strawberry/chocolate edible panties. Those were novelties, not something to feel completely brand new and titilating in. Until he found them. Smiling to himself Justin felt the soft strands of lace that came down the sides. It was light blue, almost an identical match for his eyes. The underwear was lacy, almost a thong but not quite. The strings to lace the back with were white as snow. Justin pictured himself in it, then pictured Brian's hands sliding up his thighs, soft kisses on the small of his back as Brian rested his chin on his shoulder, his hands dutifully untying the ribbons as Justin closed his eyes and wondered if "Just Like Heaven" was written for this moment, between Brian and himself. Suddenly he felt Brian come up to him from behind, doing exactly what he was doing in his daydream except they were both fully-clothed and not in their loft.

''That what you want?''

Brian's soft words were punctuated by a kiss on the neck. Justin nodded and turned around, embracing Brian, curling into him as Brian wrapped his arms around his boy.

"Let's go."

Brian paid, handed Justin his bag and drove them home.

While Justin had his dream come true at home, Brian's hands all over him as he lay on his back, the window open for some fresh night air, Brian got up and came back with something in his hand.

"For you."

Justin sat up. It was uncharacteristically sweet of Brian to buy him something. He wondered what it was.

Brian watched him open his gift up. Justin was there for him when he needed him. Tonight. And ultimately, he always was. For the most part. That realization just came a little late.

"I know it's...well, not something you would expect me to give you, and..."

He stammered. It wasn't the first time, it came up at the moments where he never expected someone could care so much about poor fucking pathetic Brian, but when someone did, his words derailed like a train veering off its tracks. He guessed he didn't need to finish that sentence anyway. What would he say?

Justin got up, lace flying in the air as he walked over to the stereo system. He opened the cd changer and placed the one Brian had given him inside. "Wonderful Tonight" began playing. Justin held out his hand.

Brian smiled, accepted it, and tried to purge the feeling that this wasn't his high school prom, nor his junior high school dances. It was his life. At thirty-five. With Justin.

And so they danced to a love song. Their undefined non-relationship was just given a diagnosis: Two Hearts Beat as One. They would call it that, but only around each other. To everyone else, they were the Boys who Played Around with their Feelings. At this moment, though, they just Were.

It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight

Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

* * *

Author's Note: I want to dedicate this story to Gale Harold and Randy Harrison, two men who have made me rage inside, cry, shout, laugh until I cried, die a little, love a lot, open my heart, speak with kindness, accept love when it comes to me, and basically realize that life is unfair, unjust, and entirely worth living when you're in love. Thank you for portraying these two characters with such honesty, vivacity, and sheer willingness to become Brian and Justin. It's been amazing, and I'm glad that I had you for five years. Brian and Justin's relationship is one never seen on television before, and it's become such a part of me that has helped me recognize what I want when I fall in love. So, all in all, thank you for your time, your dedication, and your heart. We will, I know I will, treasure it.


End file.
